In U.S. Pat. No. 8,066,366, entitled “Dynamic Shape Discrimination Vision Test,” Wang and Krenik teach vision tests based on dynamic images that are viewed by a test subject, who makes responses based on their perception of the dynamic images. Computer analysis of the responses made allows the test subject's vision function to be determined. The benefits of a low-cost computerized system such as the work of Wang and Krenik are clear to those skilled in the art. Monitoring vision function is critically important for persons with a wide range of vision disorders. In particular, persons with retinal disease may benefit from ongoing vision monitoring to ensure that changes in their vision function, which may signal serious medical conditions needing prompt attention, are not going unnoticed.